Contigo Siempre
by Queila Fabiana
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que shaoran se fue y todavia no concretan nada. Esta historia estara llena de sorpresas, suspenso, romance ¿Que pasara con nuestros personajes cuando aparesca un nuevo enemigo? espero que les guste.
1. Un Nuevo Inicio

**Contigo Siempre**

**Primer capitulo Un nuevo inicio**

Han pasado 3 años desde que Shaoran se fue de Japón aunque se han estado escribiendo por internet y se han hablado por teléfono nunca se concreto nada entre ellos dos, aunque nuestras amigas Tomoyo y Mei Ling han hecho hasta lo posible por que al fin formalicen aunque Toya no esta nada a gusto con la idea y se a jurado que si esos dos llegan a ser algo atara al "Mocoso" como lo llama.

"Ahhhh se me hace tarde" Sakura se vistió lo mas rápido posible mientras Kero la miraba frotándose los ojos.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian" dijo Kero metiéndose de nuevo a su cajón para dormir de nuevo.

"No se por que Kero me critica si el sigue tan holgazán como siempre" dijo Sakura para si mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Buenos días moustro…" antes de que Toya pudiera decir algo mas una patada vino directo hacia el e hizo una mueca de dolor ¡Sakura si que pegaba mas duro!

"Buenos días papá" dijo Sakura mientras tragaba su desayuno con una rapidez impresionante.

"Buenos días hija debes apurarte o llegaras tarde" dijo el siempre amable fujitaka

Toya agarro su mochila y se fue y Sakura detrás de el acabando lo ultimo de su desayuno de un bocado y despedirse del retrato de su madre costumbre que no se le quitaba ahora nuestra protagonista se va caminando dejo los patines de lado.

Sakura llega a la escuela y se despide de Yukito, luego va a saludar a Tomoyo la cual sigue siendo su mejor amiga a pesar de los años van juntas a la preparatoria y algunos de sus amigos están en el mismo salón solo hacen falta Naoko y Rika que desgraciadamente les toco en un salón diferente ¿Y que es de Toya y Yukito? Pues ellos ahora van a la Universidad en donde Yukito estudia Medicina y Toya Administración de empresas.

"Buenos días Tomoyo" saludo sakura con una gran sonrisa

"Buenos días Sakura y dime hablaste con Li" Al decir esto la sonrisa de Sakura se borro al instante y se puso muy roja y bajo la cabeza "No lo Hiciste ¿verdad?"

"Tomoyo no es nada sencillo sabes que eso es algo muy importante ya tengo 14 años ¡¡¡¡14!!!! y no le he podido decir nada durante tres años" decía sakura mientras jugaba con sus dedos (y una hermosa joven de catorce años su cabello caía con delicadeza un poco por debajo de los hombros su cara tenia rasgos muy finos sus ojos esmeralda brillaban como el sol y su sonrisa gentil le daba un toque angelical sin mencionar que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y por ello muchos chicos andaban detrás de ella cosa que pasaba desapercibida para la chica)

"Pero Sakura si cuando paso lo de HOPE ustedes se besaron" sakura ahora si que estaba casi morada "Me parece que lo mas normal es que le preguntes si quiere ser tu novio después de todo los dos sientes lo mismo" decía la amatista con una mano en la barbilla. (Tomoyo también se había vuelto una joven muy hermosa ahora tenia el cabello un poco mas corto, su cuerpo era esbelto y se distinguía por su elegancia, ella también tenía sus pretendientes)

Mientras tanto Sakura recordaba lo que paso cuando por fin le rebelo Shaoran lo que sentía por el.

"Black Flash"

"Shaoran a decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi tu me gustas mucho y eres la persona mas importante para mi" dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos y apretando a esperanza contra si, luego Shaoran voltea y…

"para mi también Sakura" dijo con una sonrisa realmente encantadora

Luego Sakura comienza a retroceder para saltar "no espera enseguida estaré con tigo" dijo Shaoran un poco preocupado por lo que su cerezo iba hacer

"No quiero" corre y salta y Shaoran extiende sus brazos para atraparla y cuando llega la abraza con tal dulzura y así se están durante un rato luego Sakura sube su cabeza que todo este tiempo a estado escondida en el pecho de Shaoran se miran fijamente a los ojos como si todo dependiera de ello poco a poco se van acercando mas hasta el punto de que sus labios se rozan suavemente para luego convertirse en un beso inexperto pero lleno de un amor y una dulzura tal que cualquiera la envidiaría"

"Fin Black Flash"

"Sakura estas allí" le dijo su amiga agitando delicadamente su mano enfrente de sus ojos

"Hoe" Sakura al fin había salido de su mundo

En Hong Kong

"Shaoran apurate" Grito su prima desesperada ya que su querido primo estaba enbobado con una foto que le mando sakura la cual le había tomado Tomoyo (Mei Ling era ahora una joven realmente bella su pelo seguía siendo Largo solo que ahora lo cargaba en una sola coleta y su figura también era muy esbelta que hipnotizaba a mas de uno)

"Ya voy Mei Ling" dijo el ambarino guardando la foto de su amada en su mochila (pues nuestro Shaoran es ahora un adolescente muy apuesto su cabello seguía alborotado como siempre pero a el se le miraba increíble, su mirada penetrante con esos ojos color ámbar encantaban a cualquiera y su cuerpo con los músculos a su punto sacaban suspiros a muchas)

Se dirigían a la universidad en la limusina del clan Li, mientras Mei Ling no aguantaba mas darle una sorpresa a su querido primo

"Mei Ling ya llegamos" su prima reacciono y dejo de morderse el labio después de todo estaba muy nerviosa y guardar un secreto no era fácil para ella aunque claro nuestro Shaoran ni cuenta se dio y con lo despistado que es ¡uf! Que esperanzas.

Nuestros amigos entraron a la preparatoria a la que asistían en Hong Kong cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Adiós Tomoyo" se despidió Sakura con su alegría acostumbrada

"Adiós Sakura y no te preocupes ya que muy pronto tendrás la oportunidad de estar con Li, si muy pronto será" se fue la amatista dejando a una Sakura con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza y con cara de niña confundida

Sakura llega a su casa en donde solo se encuentra Kero cabe aclarar que su familia ya sabe de la existencia del guardián bueno Toya ya lo sospechaba pero Sakura hace un año decidió ya no guardar el secreto y les dijo toda la verdad ahora Kero tenia muchas más comodidades que antes ya que Fujitaka le cocinaba todo lo que le pedía sin mencionar que pronto tendría un cuarto solo para el.

"ya llegue" dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta tras de si

"Sakurita Tengo…" dijo el guardián con cara de mártir que estaba en frente de ella

"Tienes…" Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse por la cara de Kero no parecía nada bueno

"¡¡¡¡¡MUCHA HAMBRE¡¡¡¡¡TE TARDASTE MUCHO!!!!!" grito el guardián mientras Sakura caí graciosamente al piso y volvía a incorporarse con una gran gota en la cabeza

"Lo siento Kero me demore con Tomoyo, ahora mismo preparo la cena" Sakura fue a preparar la cena a la cocina "Que te parece si comemos mmm… frituras de pollo con algas"

"Siiiii" dijo kero mientras revoloteaba alrededor de su dueña"

En Hong Kong

"Mei Ling no se si es mi imaginación o estas muy rara desde la mañana, sabes no soy tan

distraído como para no notarlo" dijo un preocupado Shaoran

"Yo…bue-no este…yo…no jeje" tartamudeo para luego reír nerviosamente

"Mei Ling dime que pasa" dijo el ambarino muy serio y con el ceño fruncido

"A ya no puedo mas ¡¡¡¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA CEDE PRINCIPAL DEL CONCEJO DE HECHICEROS DE ORIENTE SE TRASLADARA A JAPON Y COMO TU PRONTO PERTENECERAS EL CLAN LI TAMBIEN SE MUDA AHÍ!!!!" termino con la respiración entre cortada y con la mano en el pecho

Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba volver a Japón volver con Sakura con su Sakura lo llenaba de una dicha indescriptible no se movía estaba totalmente estático ¿que iba hacer? si volvía a Japón tenia la oportunidad de preguntarle a Sakura si quería ser su novia.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic y espero que me haya salido bien este primer capitulo, por favor dejen review y si no están inscritos en la pagina manden sus comentarios a ese mocoso va a volver!!!

Queila: tranquilo acostúmbrate a la idea y mejor vete preparando por que habrán muchas escenas entre S S

Toya: estas loca ¡¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE!!!

Queila: si estoy loca lo admito pero no harás nada por evitarlo ya que yo escribo la historia y yo decido que pasa y que no. Adiós:

Toya¡¡¡ No espera no puedes poner a mi hermana a merced de ese mocoso!!!

Toya sale detrás de Queila pero ella ya se escapo y logro esconderse muy bien, no tiene intenciones de que la encuentre ¡¡¡Quiero seguir viviendo!!!


	2. El reencuentro

**Segundo capitulo**** El reencuentro**

"Que…que..a-ca-bas de de-de-de…cir?" Shaoran era incapaz de articular una palabra con más de dos sílabas de la impresión.

"hay no debía haberte dicho nada, Tía Irean iba decírtelo después de la cena pero es que…¡¡¡No aguantaba las ganas!!! Y sabes que es lo mejor" Shaoran negó con la cabeza con gesto automático "Yo te acompañare".

"Voy..Hablar con mi madre" dijo shaoran antes de retirarse tratando de asimilar la noticia.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"pase" anuncio la elegante señora Li

"Madre" hizo una reverencia "Quería saber si es verdad que el concilio se trasladara a Japón

"Veo que tu prima no se podía quedar con la boca callada" dijo mostrando algo de resignación pero igual de seria "si es verdad, tu puedes elegir a que parte de Japón iremos a vivir siempre y cuando quede cerca de Tokio" se quedo callada unos instantes y después prosiguió "pronto heredaras el clan tienes que comenzar a tomar responsabilidades"

"si madre y estoy listo para asumirlas y con lo de la mudanza arreglare todo para irnos de inmediato a Tomoeda" hizo una reverencia "con su permiso madre" y se marcho

Shaoran se recostó en la puerta suspiro y una bella sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. _Veré a Sakura otra vez, estaré con ella y al fin voy a pedirle que sea mi novia. Espero._

Lo que no sabia era que cinco cabecitas muy curiosas estaban viéndolo.

"Pero que romántico volver a ver al amor de su vida"

"esta sonriendo como nunca"

"Bueno casi nunca lo hacia"

"no seas mala"

"viene para aca"

"Que hacen aquí" pregunto un muy serio shaoran a sus hermanas y prima

"hermanito solo pasábamos por aquí, pero ya nos íbamos" Dijo Faren

"¿Estaban espiándome?" Shaoran alzo una ceja y frunció su seño (se mira muy apuesto

cuando lo hace)

"Define espiar" dijo Mei Ling. Shaoran frunció mas el ceño y las Li sabían que eso no era buena señal así que salieron prácticamente corriendo.

"Nunca cambiaran" suspiro Shaoran con aire resignado.



En Tomoeda

"Tomoyo, no me sale y ahora que hago" decía una muy angustiada Sakura viendo una escultura de barro que no tenia forma alguna más que de un vomito de gato.

"Tranquila Sakura mira hagámoslo otra vez ya veras que te saldrá mejor" decía la siempre sonriente Amatista

"Pero Tomoyo la escultura es para mañana y llevo una semana repitiéndola una y otra vez y nunca consigo que se parezca a algo coherente" decía Sakura mientras agachaba su cabeza, pero repentinamente recordó algo "Tomoyo a que te referías ayer"

"¿A que me refería de que Sakura?" dijo Tomoyo con una cara de inocencia fingida

"Pues… pues a que Shaoran y yo estaremos juntos nuevamente" decía una ojiverde sonrojada ante el recuerdo de Shaoran.

"Ah te referías a eso" dijo Tomoyo con un tono como de una niña que acababa de descubrir un gran tesoro "Es solo un presentimiento Sakura" dijo su mejor amiga agitando suavemente la mano como restándole importancia.

"Ahh, bueno ahora volvamos a la escultura" Sakura miro desafiante al vomito de gato que tenia frente así. _No me vas a vencer, ¡¡lograre que tengas forma!!. _Dijo mientras ponía una pose de súper héroe

"Así se habla tu puedes Sakura" dijo Tomoyo con la cámara de video en mano grabando la pose de su amiga, a la pobre Sakura le surgió una gota en la cabeza. Esa era Tomoyo,la extraña Tomoyo.

Al Día Siguiente

"¡¡¡Llegue…!!!" nuestra protagonista estaba con una mano en su agitado pecho tratando de normalizar su respiración

"Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo Sakura, Buenos días" le saludo su amiga

"Buenos días Tomoyo. Me quede dormida" Sakura estaba lista para ir a su asiento cuando…

"Entren a clases, Kinomoto tiene suerte que llegue cinco minutos tarde" dijo el profesor de matemáticas. "Alumnos el día de hoy tendremos dos nuevos alumnos me parece que algunos de ustedes los conocen"

"Tomoyo ¿Quienes serán?" pregunto la ojiverde con inocencia. Su amiga solo le respondió con una pequeña risita. Lo que hizo que Sakura parpadeara en señal de confusión.

"Ellos vienen de Hong Kong. Espero que se lleven bien" Sakura quedo muy sorprendida ante la revelación del origen de sus nuevos compañeros "Adelante" indico el profesor

En ese momento entraron dos personas al salón. La primera era una joven como de 14 años de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, con tez blanca y ojos rojizos. Detrás de ella venia un joven realmente apuesto con ojos color ámbar, tez morena, alto y su pelo color chocolate despeinado pero eso no le restaba nada.

"Ellos son Li Mei Ling y su primo Li Shaoran" anuncio el profesor

Mientras esa escena ocurría. Sakura estaba estática mirando fijamente a los ojos ámbares que tanto amaba, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Shaoran hacia lo mismo estaba realmente feliz de ver a Sakura ahí sentada, tan bella, era como un sueño del cual ninguno de los dos quería despertar.

"Mei Ling siéntate al lado de Sasaki, y usted Li al lado de Kinomoto" Los nuevos estudiantes obedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre para todos, aceptó para un par de enamorados que lo único en que podían pensar era en que estaban juntos otra vez. La campana del descanso sonó y todos los alumnos se preparan para salir, menos nuestra parejita ya que ellos solo se levantaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos de nuevo, y en un instante…

Se abrazaron, como si nunca quisieran soltarse, todo desapareció en ese momento solo estaban ellos y eso era lo que importaba.

"Hola, Shaoran…me da gusto verte" dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz

"A mi también Sakura" Shaoran acerco su rostro al de ella poco a poco sus labios acortaron la distancia cuando…

"¡¡¡Y ami no me saludas Kinomoto, Que mala eres!!!" el grito de Mei Ling hizo reaccionar a nuestros protagonistas y se separaron al instante.

"jeje…hola Mei Ling"

"Hola Kinomoto y dime ¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunto la joven de ojos rojizos.

"Bien… y díganme ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Pregunto Sakura con su hermosa sonrisa

_Que bello es cuando sonríes Sakura. _"Lo que sucede es que el concilio se trasladara a Japón y como yo en un par de años perteneceré a el…decidimos mudarnos a Tomoeda" Respondió Shaoran

Luego todo trascurrió normal, en el descanso hablaban de cómo les había ido todo este tiempo. Aunque nuestra querida parejita solo tenia una cosa en mente _como le pregunto que sea mi novio (a)._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ya llegue" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Y por que tan feliz moustro" dijo Toya con una sonrisa arrogante

"No me arruinaras el DIA. La la la la" y se fue cantando a su habitación dejando a un confundido Toya

"Hola Kero, ¿Sabes lo que paso hoy? ¡¡¡Shaoran y Mei Ling son nuestros nuevos compañeros!!! ¡¡¡ Van a vivir aquí no es grandioso!!! La hija de Fujitaka decía esto con una alegría infinita

"Ese mocoso vuelve y tu casi le haces una fiesta ¡¡¡¡Te volviste loca!!!! El pequeño muñeco de felpa agitaba sus brazos en señal de desaprobación

"COMO QUIERES QUE NO ESTE FELIZ, SI EL HOMBRE QUE AMO ESTA AQUÍ CON MIGO" dijo una muy seria Sakura aunque la verdad se había olvidado de quien le estaba hablando puesto que Kero no tenia IDEA de que amaba a Shaoran

"Lo Amas…Lo amas…Lo amas" repitió una y otra vez el guardián de ojos dorados

"Pues si… no te lo quería decir por que se que no te cae bien Shaoran" dijo su ama con una dulce voz

"Ahora entiendo" replico el muñeco

"¿Qué entiendes?" Pregunto confundida

"La carta, hasta hoy la note cuando tire el libro, había otra carta la carta Love. ¿Tu la creaste verdad?" Pregunto el guardián

"Si el día en que Shaoran se fue a Hong Kong, fue cuando me di cuenta lo importante que era para mi" replico la aludida

Silencio.

"¡¡¡¡NO ME GUSTA!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO, NO Y NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO ME GUSTAAA!!!!" grito hasta que se quedo sin aliento y la pobre Sakura tenía una ENORME gota en la cabeza

"Sakura calla a ese muñeco, su chillido se oye hasta Europa" dijo Toya en un tono muy enfadado

"No soy ningún muñeco" alego Kerberos

"Disfruten ahora que se volvieron a encontrar, querido Shaoran no podrás ser feliz tu y esa Master card son un obstáculo que debo eliminar"

"Amo cuando comenzamos" Pregunto una sombra detrás de el

"Pronto muy pronto. Primero dejare que sean felices por un rato" rió con una risa malvada

"Como desee mi amo" y la sombra se marcho

"Destruiré este mundo, pase lo que pase"

Notas de la autora: ¡valla que este capitulo fue complicado! Juro que a cada rato se me iba la inspiración pero al fin termine, espero que les guste. En el próximo capi nuestro queridísimo Shaoran tratara de pedirle a Sakura que sea su novia. No se lo pierdan.

Kero: Sakura enamorada de ese mocoso ¡¡¡Que tienes por cerebro!!!

Queila: ni se te ocurra alegarme, no es mi culpa. Culpa a las Clamp por hacer a esa parejita tan encantadora

Kero: Tú no tenias que seguir con esa absurda pareja. Podías haber hecho un fic de mi

Queila: estas en el fic de que te quejas

Kero: me quitaras a Sakura y ademas ese mocoso tiene más protagonismo que yo

Queila: mira mejor deja de alegar por que nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar mi opinión de S S

Kero: deja de decir tonterías

Queila: Sabes hay un pastel delicioso por allá

Kero: ¡¡¡Que rico!!!

Y Kero se fue volando tras el pastel imaginario dejando al fin a su autora empaz ¿Por qué los personajes no pueden aceptar lo que escribo? Tengo miedo que me maten o algo así, Bueno ya saben que si no sigo escribiendo el fic es por que Toya o Kero me matan aunque con el próximo capitulo talvez Shaoran me quiera matar ahora…


	3. Declaraciones y Sayto

**Tercer capitulo Declaración ****y Saito**

"Buenos días, saludo la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa

"Buenos…Días Sa-kura" dijo un nervioso Shaoran puesto que no esperaba verla tan temprano "Hoy llegaste temprano"

"Si no es muy normal ¿cierto?.¿Donde esta Mei Ling?" pregunto nuestra protagonista

"Se quedo en el departamento. Quería salir temprano a despejarme. Por eso estoy aquí sin ella, se tarda mucho en alegrarse" aclaro el ambarino

"Ahh… ya veo""

Silencio

"Sakura…yo…que-ría pe-dir-te…que bueno si tu tu…quieres ser… mi no…"

"Buenos días" Saludo la amatista (¡No me maten!) la cual se quedo un poco confundida al ver el panorama que tenia frente así

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Buenos días alumnos. El día de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante" Anuncio el profesor de literatura "Pasa" y un chico apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía los ojos negros, el cabello del mismo color y de tez morena, era bien parecido pero tenía un aire misterioso.

"Buenos días, soy Sayto Manumito, espero que nos llevemos muy bien" El chico nuevo levanto sus ojos negros para encontrarse con los verdes, Cosa que no paso desapercibida para un chico que tenia el ceño muy fruncido como si quisiera matar a alguien

"Bien. Manumito siéntese en el escritorio que esta en frente de la alumna Kinomoto" el aludido se dirigió al lugar asignado pero antes de sentarse se quedo mirando a nuestra protagonista como si se la quisiera comer con la mirada

En el descanso

"Sakura, así te llamas ¿verdad?" dijo Sayto

"Si, mucho gusto. Espero que te guste el instituto" dijo la ojiverde

"Créeme me encanta" dijo mirándola con gran devoción

"Pues que bueno que te guste" dijo un MUY enojado Shaoran "Soy li Shaoran, ¿Sakura puedo hablar con tigo?

"Eh, si. Nos vemos luego Sayto" el aludido respondió agitando su mano

"¿y que querías hablar con migo Shaoran?" pregunto sakura con una gran sonrisa (y muy ruborizada por tener a tamaño bombón enfrente suyo)

"¿Te agrada mucho el chico nuevo?" pregunto nuestro ambarino muy, muy serio

"Eh, bueno pues casi no lo conozco pero parece buena persona ¿Por qué?,¿ a ti no te cae bien?"

"no" mintió "cambiando de tema. Tú… te acuer-das cuando vine… y tú bueno ahhh"

"no te entiendo Shaoran" dijo la protagonista

"Bueno… me refiero… a la vez que que vine, y fu-e lo de la car-ta…y tu me di-jis…te que me que-ri-as" tartamudeo el ambarino

"Ah eso" Skura realmente estaba peor que un chile pimiento decir que estaba roja era poco "si…me acuer-do" afirmo

"y si-gues… sintien-do" hizo una pausa "lo…mismo" trago pesado _listo ya lo dije, ahora solo tiene que decir que si, me declaro y todos felices, bueno si logro dejar de tartamudear_

"Si" dijo con un hilo de voz

"dijiste que si" Shaoran no se lo creía

"Si" volvió a repetir

Shaoran se le va acercando poco a poco a Sakura, sus labios están a punto de rozarse. Su respiraciones están agitadas y su corazón apunto de salir se acercan más y…

"Lamento interrumpir" dijo un sorprendido Sayto

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Shaoran de forma cortante

"Solo venia a regalarle una flor a Sakura, ya que ha sido muy buena conmigo" dijo acercándose a Sakura y darle la flor luego un beso en la mejilla y se fue

"COMO SE ATREVE" Shaoran también se fue dando grandes zancadas

Dejando a una confundida, avergonzada y MUY sonrojada Sakura

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

"Tomoyo le dije que todavía siento lo mismo, no lo puedo creer" decía Sakura

"y dices que casi se besan, ¡y que luego apareció Sayto te dio una flor y un beso en la

mejilla! ¡Pobre de Li!"

"si, es una lastima que halla interrumpido justo cuando nos íbamos a besar" dijo la ojiverde

bajando la cabeza

"No te preocupes Sakura ya veras que todo saldrá bien" sonrió "Tengo una idea, ahora que ya sabe lo que sientes por el lo mejor será que le pidas que sea tu novio"

"¿Qué? ya te dije que eso es muy vergonzoso" negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

"Pero Sakura si me dijiste que el pobre de Li estaba hasta tartamudeando, como crees que se te va a declarar alguno de los dos tiene que dejar la vergüenza a un lado" dijo la amatista muy seria

"Pero y ¿Cómo lo hago?" pregunto

"Bueno pues solo di estas palabras ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

"Buenos días Shaoran" dijo Sakura jugando con sus dedos con mucho nerviosismo

"SaKura" estaba pasmado "Pasa"

"¿y Mei Ling?" pregunto

"Se fue de compras" respondió el ambarino "¿Qué Haces aquí?

"Pues vine a….preguntarte algo" al fin levanto la cabeza y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada

"Yo…también quie-ro pregun-tarte…algo"

Silencio

Más silencio

"¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?"

"¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?"

Preguntaron bueno mas bien lo gritaron al mismo tiempo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡uf!! Hasta que lo termine, saben lo difícil que es escribir algo cuando tienes tan mal Karma. Por que definitivamente esta no ha sido mi semana. Iba a subir este capi el catorce como un regalo pero, se me corto la inspiración definitivamente pase un cumpleaños horrible pero bueno para el próximo San Valentín si subo un fic dedicado a este día como un regalo para los lectores y uno para mi por mi cumple.

Shaoran: Tenias que aparecer a ese Sayto

Queila: es para darle emoción

Shaoran: ¡¡¡emoción te parece dejar de escribir el fic cuando al fin me declare!!!

Queila: sip

Shaoran: ¡¡¡Pues a mi no!!!

Queila: oye respira. Tranquilízate

Shaoran: No puedo

Queila: nos vemos en el próximo fic

Shaoran: QUE, no tu no te vas hasta que me digas que me va a contestar

Queila: estas rojo, te vez muy lindo así

Queila se va dejando a un sonrojado Shaoran


	4. Una Relación Especial

Cuarto Capitulo Una Relación Especial

"¿Que…acabas de de-cir?" Por fin logro preguntar Sakura con un hilo de voz después de un rato en silencio

"Que…que si tu quie-res ser mi…no-vi-a¿y tu… que di-jiste?" respondió un rojo Shaoran

"Bue-no pues…que si que-rias…ser mi novio" dijo la ojiverde muy apenada

"!!!!¿¿¿¿Y QUE ME RESPONDES????¡¡¡¡" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo (vaya parece que ya se les hizo costumbre)

"Si quiero ser tu novia Shaoran" Respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa aunque algo tímida

Shaoran sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo se acerco a Sakura, su amada Sakura, y lentamente la rodeo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, lentamente comenzó ha acercarse a su boca pronto estaban casi rozándose….

"Buenos Días" Dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa que fue borrada al darse cuenta que acaba de interrumpir algo importante "!!OH¡¡ Lo siento" dijo avergonzada y poniendo cara de haber provocado la pero tragedia del mundo

Sakura y Shaoran suspiraron resignados con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.Así había comenzado su relación.

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

"Asi que ya están juntos, mmm…"dijo una voz entre las sombras

"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Amo?" pregunta otra sombra

"Ya lo veras…muy pronto todos lo verán" la primera sombra riópara sus adentros

En el descanso

"!!Ah…ya son novios, ya son novios¡¡" gritaba una muy emocionada Mei Ling

"Puedes callarte, no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo" dijo un fastidiado Shaoran (y como no yo también estaría enojada si me interrumpieran en el primer beso de novios)

"Shaoran pero esto hay que celebrarlo, espera que se entere Tía Irean de seguro querrá que lleves a Sakura a la casa de inmediato para que todo el clan la conozca" dijo Mei Ling aun en su tierra de ensueño

"Ir..a tu ca-sa a cono-cer…a todo el clan, todo" dijo Sakura

"Si, es una tradición mi clan tiene que aprobar nuestro noviazgo" Shaoran al ver la cara de espanto que puso su novia continuo "No te preocupes les encantaras, y si no lo siento por ellos pero yo por nada del mundo te voy a dejar"

Sakura pareció tranquilizarse más con eso

"Por lo pronto hoy ire hablar con tu papá para que apruebe nuestra relación" Aviso el ambarino

"Eso me parece bien te apuesto que se pondrá feliz, aunque…" comenzó a preocuparse Sakura

"Tu hermano no lo tomara muy bien que digamos" Comento Shaoran con una vena en la frente

"¿y que podremos hacer?" se pregunto la amatista

"Ese no tiene derecho a oponerse" dijo Mei Ling enojada

"Lo se pero es mi hermano, y lo más seguro es que cuando se entere quiera matarte shaoran" Sakura miro preocupada a su novio

"Tranquila no me ara nada" Shaoran le brindo una sonrisa a Sakura

"Ademas no creo que se atreva hacerle nada al joven Li si tu padre esta presente" comento Tomoyo

"Si eso es verdad ¡Tomoyo eres un genio!" Mei Ling abrazo a Tomoyo y alzo el puño en señal de triunfo

El timbre sonó

"Bueno vamos a clases" dijo Sakura

"Si, cuando salgamos te llevo a tu casa ¿te parece?" pregunto el ambarino

"por supuesto" contesto la ojiverde con una dulce sonrisa

"Adiós Tomoyo, adiós Mei Ling" se despidió Sakura mientras se iba rumbo a su casa de la mano con su novio

"¿Tu hermano estará en casa?" Pregunto Shaoran alzando una ceja

"No, el único que esta en casa es Kero, mi hermano vendrá un poco después de papá" respondió la susodicha

"Pero esta Kerberos…eso significa que hay que aprovechar ahora"

"A que te…" Sakura no pudo terminar la frase por que unos fuertes brazos la radiaron por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia unos labios que no dudo en aceptar

"NO LO ACEPTO, NO LO ACEPTO" gritaba el pequeño guardián mientras nuestros protagonistas tenían una gran gota sobre la cabeza

"cálmate Kero no es para tanto" Sakura intentaba tranquilizarlo

"ESTE MOCOSO NO PUEDE SER TU NOVIO" grito frenético

"No soy ningún mocoso" afirmo Shaoran con voz helada

"Ya llegue" anuncio fujitaka al atravesar el umbral de su casa "Buenas noches joven Li ¿sucede algo?"pregunto

"Bueno lo que pasa es que…"

"SAKURA Y ESTE MOCOSO SON NOVIOS" interrumpió Kero a su ama

"KERO" lo regaño Sakura

"Son novios" afirmo el padre de los hermanos Kinomoto

"Si señor, he venido a pedirle permiso de ser el novio de su hija" dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura

"Y que dices papá"

"Me parece bien hija, tienen mi permiso" afirmo el señor Kinomoto

"Gracias papá" dijo Sakura mientras iba y abrasaba a su padre

"Que pasa hay una fiesta o algo" pregunto Toya

"Her…hermano" dijo con un hilo de voz la ojoiverde

"Pasa que Sakura y el Joven Shaoran ya son novios" replico el profesor

"!!!QUE HAS DICHO¡¡¡" grito un histérico MUY histérico Toya

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Al fin lo termine, perdón por la tardanza pero ¿saben que difícil es escribir cuando estas en exámenes y tienes problemas de amor? pésima combinación


	5. El Enemigo Aparece

Capitulo Quinto El Enemigo Aparece

**Capitulo Quinto El Enemigo Aparece**

Un silencio casi macabro reino en la habitación, la pobre Sakura no tenia idea de que hacer, su novio estaba listo para un enfrentamiento, su padre tan feliz como siempre, su bestia guardián estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol y su hermano estaba lanzando rayos por los ojos y avanzando lentamente hacia la pareja y de repente…

Se lanzo encima de Shaoran y trato de golpearlo pero el lo logro esquivar a tiempo con un ágil movimiento

"Hermano ni se te ocurre tratar de golpear a Shaoran de nuevo" decía Sakura mientras ayudaba a su novio a levantarse

"Hijo ven aquí" Lo llamo su padre con gesto serio

"Pero papá…"

"Toya ven con migo" El aludido asintió en silencio y siguió al autor de sus días

"Por que no quieres aceptar la relación de tu hermana con el joven Li"

"Por que ese mocoso no me gusta, ademas Sakura es muy pequeña como para andar pensando en eso de los novios" replico Toya con fastidio

"Sakura casi tiene quince años, y te recuerdo que tu madre y yo nos casamos, cuando ella tenia solo 16, no veo por que Sakura no pueda tener novio a esta edad" explico Fujitaka con inagotable paciencia

"Pero eso es diferente…"

"No Toya, se que quieres mucho a Sakura pero ella tiene que vivir su propia vida algún día va a crecer, y créeme entiendo lo que sientes yo mismo quisiera que nunca crecieran ustedes dos pero no de puede, así es la ley de la naturaleza" agrego con un afable sonrisa "Piénsalo hijo"

"Se ven divinos juntos" decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras grababa a la feliz pareja caminando de la mano en el parque

"Tomoyo no es para tanto" decía una apenada Sakura

"Por supuesto que si, te ves divina al lado del joven Li"

"Que les parece si vamos a ver una película" Shaoran hablo por fin tratando de desviar la cámara de Tomoyo viendo una película

"Si me parece bien, pero es una lastima ya que ahí no los podré grabar" decía Tomoyo con cara de desilusión

_Por fin ya no más cámaras _Pensó Shaoran sumamente aliviado

"Bueno entonces vamos y…." Nuestra protagonista y su novio comienzan a ver para todas direcciones

"Esta presencia me es conocida" decía Shaoran

"Es muy fuerte y maligna" Sakura comenzó abrasarse de su novio

"Sakura, no seria mejor llamar a Kero y a Yue" recomendó la azabache

"Si tienes razón lo…"

"!!CUIDADO¡¡" Shaoran logro abalanzarse sobre las jóvenes ante de que la energía que habían lanzado les llegara

"Estás bien Tomoyo" pregunto Sakura ayudando a su amiga a levantarse

"Solo lamento que no tengas puesto un traje hecho por mi, en este momento" comenzó hacer pucheros

"Tomoyo" la ojiverde tenia una gota sobre la cabeza

"Así que tu eres la maestra de cartas, la novia del jefe del clan Li" dijo un hombre de cabellera negra, alto que no debía tener mas de 35 años

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto nuestra protagonista

"El es Zabaku Hosocawa, ex miembro del clan Hosocawa y jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de oriente" Explico el ambarino

"Por que ¿ex?" pregunto la antigua card captor

"Por que descubrieron que hacia desviar un poco de dinero del concilio y también una que otra muerte y algunas otras cosillas sin importancia" Replico Zabaku

"Si claro cosillas sin importancia" dijo el joven jefe del clan Li con cinismo

"Señor Li no ha cambiado" dijo Pelinegro mientras sacaba una espada de no se donde y se abalanzaba sobre Shaoran

Shaoran lo esquivo rápidamente y saco su espada y una contienda dio inicio, mientras Sakura invocaba su báculo

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo. Libérate" el báculo fue liberado y sakura saco una carta

"Ni siquiera lo pienses" dijo Zabaku mientras lanzaba una bola de energía con la mano que no tenia sujeta la espada que todavía estaba combatiendo (Naa, mírenlo combate con una mano y con la otra lanza rayitos shis el) la bola de energía se dirigía a Tomoyo

"Shield (Escudo), Tomoyo estas bien" La ex card captor logro detener el ataque de Zabaku a tiempo

"Tranquila Sakura estoy bien" La amatista la tranquilizo

"Que bueno, Fire (fuego)" la carta fue directamente a Zabaku en el momento en que Shaoran logro alejarlo de el y había invocado al Dios del Trueno

"Volveré por ti Li Shaoran y por tu noviecita" dijo antes de desvanecerse

"Era una ilusión" confirmo el ambarino

"¿Por qué nos ataco?" pregunto la ojiverde

"Ah" suspiro "Amor la verdad es que ese tipo me odia" dijo con un dejo de resignación

"Me dijiste mi amor"

"A…Yo…bueno…" Shaoran no sabía ni en donde meterse

"Se oye muy lindo" dijo Sakura sonrojada

"Bien mi amor, que te parece si te llevo a tu casa, ya es tarde" Shaoran se acrecía a ella para darle un tierno beso (Yo quiero uno, que suerte tienen algunas)

"Lo grave todo ¡Que feliz me siento¡" Tomoyo tenia una cara soñada mientras nuestra parejita estaba mas roja que un chile pimiento "Ahora las aventuras volverán tengo que preparar los trajes para Sakura"

"Tomoyo no es para tanto y además no me entusiasma mucho la idea de un nuevo enemigo"

Dijo Sakura

"Lo siento mucho te he involucrado en esta batalla absurda solo por ser mi novia, lo siento mucho Sakura" Shaoran agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

"Tranquilo Shaoran tu no tienes la culpa" su novia intento calmarlo

"Es que… si la tengo Sakura" dijo Shaoran con culpabilidad en su tono de voz, dejando a Tomoyo y a Sakura sorprendidas de su confesión. Por Dios si Shaoran no le haría daño a nadie ¿Qué podía haber hecho tan malo a ese sujeto como para que quisiera matarlo?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Valla termine el capi. Al fin. ¡urra por mi¡. Que pasara ahora el enemigo al fin dio la cara y odia a mi Shaoran, parece que S+S tendrá algunos problemitas y que pasa con Tomoyo parece que no ha cambiado en nada que rara es ¿Verdad?, bueno supongo que no tengo derecho a decir eso ya que todas las personas que me conocen afirman que soy rara aunque creo que no es así me considero una adolescente completamente normal, claro un poco loca, rara, cursi, liberal, sentimental y feminista pero normal al fin y al cabo. Bueno ya no los aburro más espero que les aya gustado el capitulo ojala pueda actualizar pronto, ya que ya viene el día del lápiz (la pizada que nos van a dar) y no será bonito cuando mis padres lean las notas.

Kero: ¡¡por que no aparecí en el capitulo¡¡

Queila: por que no me pareció buena idea que intervinieras

Kero: pero Sakurita es mi dueña y tu no tenias ningún derecho al negarte a que la protegiera

Queila: Shaoran estaba con ella así que no había problema

Kero: no menciones al mocoso

Queila: no es un mocoso es un divino

Kero: por que no mejor te buscas una vida sentimental y dejas de meterte en la de mi ama

Queila: mira muñequito en primer lugar yo si tengo vida sentimental, de la patada pero la tengo y yo soy la escritora y puedo subir lo que se me de la gana. Adiós.

Queila se va enojada (ustedes también se enojarian)


	6. Verdades y Explicaciones

Sexto capitulo Verdades y Explicaciones

** Sexto capitulo Verdades y Explicaciones**

"Shaoran se que tu no harías nada malo a nadie como para que te sientas culpable, Zabaku debe de tener otras razones para odiarte" su novia trato de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa

"No Sakura, como jefe del Clan Li yo tengo que asumir cosas de gran importancia" suspiro "TE contare hace unos 6 meses mas o menos, fuimos a una fiesta en el concilio y ahí me entere de un complot…"

Flash Back

"No podemos permitir que Shaoran Li siga vivo" dijo uno de los miembros del concilio llamado

"Tienes toda la razón, lo más probable es que cuando cumpla los 18 años comience a inmiscuirse en cosas del concilio y eso es algo que no debemos permitir" dio otro hombre también perteneciente al concilio llamado

"Ese niño es igual que su padre muy perceptivo, y lo más probable es que llegue a ocupar mi cargo como jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente" dijo Zabaku con asco "No voy a permitirlo, se dará cuenta de que hemos estado desviando los fondos y matado a cuanto se nos ha interpuesto en el camino, sin mencionar la profecía"

"Así que todo eso has hecho mi estimado Zabaku" dijo el joven chino con seriedad den su mirada

Fin Del Flash Back

"Luego lo denuncie ante los ancianos del concilio, y el, sus cómplices y el resto de su Clanes fue exiliado" dijo Azoran con pesadumbre

"Tranquilo, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer. Estoy orgullosa de ti" Su novia le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de apoyo

"Sakura tiene razón tu hiciste lo correcto" Tomoyo trato de tranquilizarlo también

"Pero yo debí protegerme antes debí saber las consecuencias de volver a Japón después de la amenaza de Zabaku" dijo el ambarino

"¿Qué amenaza?" Pregunto la antigua card captor

"No importa, vamonos ya es tarde" el joven de cabello castaño comenzó a caminar y las chicas lo siguieron

De verdad que odiaba esto, pronto asumiría su papel como jefe del clan Li y lo presionaban mucho ¡con lo bien que se la pasaba al lado de Sakura¡ ahora por culpa de Zabaku había metido a la persona que más ama en el mundo en problemas, tenia que detenerlo como sea su felicidad estaba en riesgo

"Así que eso fue lo que sucedió" replico el guardián de ojos dorados

"Si, hubieras visto a Shaoran se sentía culpable ¡Pobre!" explico la ojiverde

"Ese mocoso te mete en problemas y tu sintiendo pena por el" alego Kerberos

"Shaoran no es ningún mocoso y ahora por decir eso ya no te daré los dulces que te traje" le dijo su dueña

"!!NO¡¡ Sakurita por favor dámelos" el guardián siguió a su ama por toda la casa "!!POR FAVOR¡¡Quiero dulces¡¡"Gritaba Kero como si la vida se le fuera en ello

"Eres un glotón, no tienes remedio" Suspiro su ama mientras se rendía y le daba los dulces "No se como al mago Clow se le ocurrió crearte tan glotón

"El era una persona muy rara" recordó con nostalgia" y muy ensentrico, dijo que nos había creado a Yue y a mi así por que le parecía divertido"

"¿Enserio? Si que era una persona muy peculiar"

"Pero muy seria en sus decisiones" dijo Kerberos más para si

Sakura solo parpadeo confundida ¿Por qué Kero habría dicho eso?

"Ahora ya Sabe de tu existencia ¿No te preocupa?" dijo una de las sombras

"No, en lo absoluto es mejor que la maestra de cartas sepa que estoy tras ella y su novio" dijo Zabaku con una sonrisa diabólica

"Pero ahora ya los previno mi señor" replico otra de las sombras

"Eso es lo que quiero, que sepa que estoy al acecho así me tendrá miedo y el miedo es una buena arma a mi favor"

"Si amo" dijeron las dos sombras al mismo tiempo

"Te amo" dijo una feliz Sakura abrazando a su novio

"Yo más" respondió el atractivo joven chino

Se besaron apasionadamente como solían hacerlo algunas veces, puesto que más que todo los besos que se daban eran llenos de ternura (estos dos son demasiado tímidos no hay que pedirles que desborden pasión por todos lados, seria mucho para ellos)

"Entramos, ya va a sonar la campana" dijo Sakura a su novio mientras se encaminaban al aula de clases

"Buenos días hermosa Sakura" Saluda Sayto muy galante

"Ah…Buenos días" Saluda la ojiverde temiendo que su novio se le lance encima por haberle dicho""Querida Sakura"" puesto que Shaoran al escuchar esas palabras casi explota del coraje

"Siéntense alumnos" Dijo el profesor de Matemáticas

"Buenos días Tomoyo" susurró Sakura

"Buenos días Sakura" También susurró Tomoyo

"El día de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, seguramente que alguno de ustedes lo conoce puesto que estuvo un semestre estudiando aquí en Japón, pasa por favor" Cuando el profesor lo anuncio El nuevo estudiante entro al salón "El es Eriol Hiragizawa viene de Inglaterra, por favor siéntate a la par de la señorita Daidouji"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Eriol? Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo" dijo Sakura muy sonriente por ver de nuevo a su compañero de primaria

"A mi también me da gusto verte Sakura y tan feliz con Li" los mencionados se sonrojados "Valla ustedes si que no dejan de ser tan vergonzosos" Tomoyo río por lo bajo" es una lastima que el hecho que este en Japón no sea por una causa agradable"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto el ambarino

"A que vine, por la profecía y por Zabaku" dijo Eriol muy serio

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: valla que me llego la inspiración, nunca había subido dos capítulos en la misma semana, escribí este capitulo en la clase de compu que por siento perdí (es una maldad que en ese colegio se gane con diez puntos más que con el ministerio por que para el ministerio de educación si la gane) ¡pobre de mi¡ van a matarme y lo más seguro es que me alejen de la computadora un buen tiempo por eso les pido que me tengan paciencia no se como le voy hacer para actualizar pero de que actualizo, actualizo

Kero: ¡¡de nuevo no aparecí mucho en el capitulo!!

Queila: si apareciste

Kero: PERO MUY POCO

Queila: deja ya de alegar tanto me fastidias

Kero: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ YO ALEGO TODO LO QUE QUIERO, POR ALGO SOY EL GRAN KERBEROS¡ ¡ ¡ ¡

Queila: si claro como sea. Adiosito

Kero: ¡no me dejes con la palabra en la boca¡ VUELVE AQUI

Tarde Queila ya se había hido


	7. Chapter 7 ¿una profecía?

Séptimo Capitulo ¿Una Profecía

**Séptimo Capitulo ¿Una Profecía?**

"¿De que profecía hablas Eriol?" dijo Sakura algo preocupada

"De la que nos involucra a todos los que tenemos alguna relación con las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura" dijo Eriol muy serio

"Eriol estas comenzando a preocuparme, ¿Una profecía? Y que nos involucre…" en ese momento a Shaoran le vienen las imágenes del recuerdo en que Zabaku había mencionado una profecía "Zabaku menciono algo sobre una profecía, Hiragizawa ¿qué tanto sabes de eso?"

"Mi estimado Li, creo que no es el lugar para hablar de esto, que te parece si después de clases nos vemos en mi casa" apunto la reencarnación del mago Clow "A, y Sakura lleva a los guardianes contigo…mmmm….También seria conveniente que llevaras a tu hermano"

"¿A mi hermano?" pregunto la ingenua ojiverde

"Si, después de todo el también está involucrado" dijo el joven ingles

"Eh…esta bien" _perfecto ahora como lo tomara mi hermano, de seguro le da un ataque o algo así, uy no solo ya estaba enojado por lo de mi relación con Shaoran si no que encima ahora estamos en peligro, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien"_

Todos miraron a Sakura ya que ella no se había percatado que mientras estaba hablando con ella misma quedo en una pose de súper héroe, así que Tomoyo y Eriol la miraban con diversión mientras su novio la miraba con una sonrisita nerviosa y una gran gota sobre la

cabeza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la casa de Eriol

Todos estaban ahí esperando a que Shaoran llegara puesto que era el único que faltaba.

"Ese mocoso no viene… y ni siquiera se que hago aquí" dijo un Touya muy molesto por que tenia a Nakuru pegada a su cuello con una gran sonrisa

"Calma todo a su tiempo" dijo Eriol algo divertido por el comportamiento del mayor de los Kinomoto

"Hermano tranquilízate lo que pasa es que…" Sakura no pudo terminar por que a la par suya Yukito se transformaba en Yue

"Ya vino" fue lo que dijo al completar su transformación

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Nakuru fue a abrir minutos después Entro junto con Shaoran Li

"Disculpen la tardanza pero tenia que hacer algo importante" dijo serio el ambarino

Sakura se le quedo viendo un rato algo confundida de por que su novio no había dicho lo que estaba haciendo antes de ir a la reunión.

"Bueno ya podemos empezar" dijo Touya mirando la desagradable escena entre su hermana y el mocoso que se saludaban con un beso corto en los labios y se sentaban uno al lado del otro

"Todavía falta alguien…" dijo Eriol

Todos lo vieron con mucha atención haciéndose la misma pregunta…

"¿Quién falta?" pregunto Kerberos

"Yo, Lamento la espera" dijo Kaho Mizuki apareciendo tras el umbral de la puerta

"Adelante Kaho, toma asiento por favor" dijo el chico ingles

Todos saludaron felices a Kaho, había una persona que miraba a la antigua profesora de primaria con gran admiración y cariño en sus ojos (¿Quién será? Mmmm… ¿Ustedes quien creen que sea?)

"Bueno les diré de que trata la profecía, pongan mucha atención…" hablo Eriol en un tono

Serio

Profecía cuando el tiempo se acabe:

Cuando la gente ignore que la magia existe

Y el mundo este autodestruyéndose

La batalla por la supervivencia

De la humanidad se llevara a cabo

Seres extraordinarios

Surgirán con poderes inimaginables

Que querrán destruir a toda la raza humana…

Pero habrán personas que intentaran

Impedirlo a toda costa

Todos aquellos que tengan alguna conexión

Con el Mago de todos los tiempos y sus creaciones

Lucharan unidos para salvar la tierra

Contra los seres dispuestos a destruirla

Cuando el eclipse inicie todos lucharan

En el Centro místico de Japón

Y ahí se decidirá el destino de la humanidad

En la cual se perderán muchas vidas

Y el tiempo no existirá

Puestos que serán llevados a un mundo nuevo

Pero por cada muerte del bien

La tierra se destruirá

El fin de la batalla se dará a cabo

Cuando se unan los dos poderes más grandes del universo

Quienes decidirán el resultado deseado…

"Eso… significa que nosotros lucharemos…" afirmo tímidamente la antigua card captor

"Eso nos incluye también a las personas que no poseemos magia alguna" Pregunto Tomoyo algo pensativa

Todos hicieron un silencio sepulcral y miraban a Eriol con algo de miedo a la respuesta que les diera.

"Es afirmativo, tu también estarás ahí Tomoyo…. Así como Mei Ling" dijo la reencarnación del mago Clow mirando seriamente a las aludidas

"Pero si Tomoyo y Mei Ling pelean… ¡NO QUIERO QUE LES PASE NADA¡" grito angustiada Sakura

"Amor tranquilízate" le dijo su novio mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho

"Tranquila Sakura estaremos bien" tranquilizo la amatista

"Si Tomoyo tiene razón, además ni que no nos supiéramos defender" apoyo Mei Ling

"Pero que mas nos podrá pasar, pensé que nuestro destino ya lo habíamos cumplido al recolectar las cartas clow y volverlas cartas Sakura" dijo un acongojado Kero

"Pues ya ves que no es así Kerberos, hay que ser fuertes" dijo esp. A su compañero dándole palmaditas en la espalda para darle apoyo

"Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirle, pueden retirarse" dijo el chico ingles mientras se dirigía a la puerta para despedir a sus visitas

"Espera un momento, solo así… ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS HACER?" se dirigió Toya al mago de todos los tiempos

"Esperar" respondió el aludido

"esperar, estas loco podemos morir y tu demonios… solo me dices que espere" Toya se prepara ¡ba para darle un golpe en la cara a Eriol cuando Shaoran lo detuvo

"El tiene razón, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, y fortalecernos para cuando llegue nuestra batalla" dijo serio el joven chino

Hermano tranquilízate" dijo la hija de Fujitaka "Gracias por todo Eriol" dijo antes de

despedirse

"Hoy llegue temprano" dijo triunfosa la maestra de cartas, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su escritorio

"Buenos días hermosa Sakura" Saito apareció de repente

"Buenos días" le respondió la ojiverde algo sorprendida por encontrarse y por decirle ¿hermosa?

"Te ves muy linda hoy" Saito se acerco para darle un beso en la boca pero Sakura…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡regrese!! ESTOY DE VUELTA, ¿me extrañaron? No lo creo pero ni modo ya estoy aquí y voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible. Huy que va a pasar ahora, ¿una profecía? Que harán nuestros amigos ¿besara Saito a Sakura?

Shaoran: NO LO PERMITIRE

Queila: tranquilo, todavía no la ha besado

Shaoran: ni lo hará, ¡Sakura es mia!

Queila: adios

Shaoran: no espera no me puedes dejar con la duda

Queila se va corriendo al baño de mujeres

Queila: jaja, aquí no puedes entrar

Shaoran: mujeres quien las entiende


	8. Sakura me ama ¿verdad?

Octavo Capitulo Sakura me ama ¿Verdad

**Octavo Capitulo Sakura me ama ¿Verdad?**

"Te ves muy linda hoy" Saito se acerco para darle un beso en la boca pero Sakura…

"¿Interrumpo?" pregunto Shaoran muy enojado y acercándose a su novia y a su "_compañero"_

"Cla-ro que no… amor" Sakura se separo de Saito satisfecha de que Shaoran hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar que el la besara

"Bueno con su permiso, tengo algo que ir a ver a la biblioteca" dicho esto Saito se retiro

"¡¡Que bueno que llegaste!!" Sakura se arrojo a los brazos de su novio provocando que este olvidara momentáneamente lo que había presenciado

"Legaste temprano" afirmo el ambarino mientras estrechaba a su novia mas contra si

"Sip" luego de la respuesta de Sakura, Shaoran súbitamente recordó lo que había presenciado al llegar al aula

"Sakura ¿Qué iba hacer Saito cuando yo llegue?" pregunto con el seño fruncido

"Este… na-da ¿por…por que lo pre-guntas?" la ojiverde se puso muy nerviosa, conocía bien a Shaoran y si le decía que Saito intento besarla sería capaz de ir a golpearlo y armar un escándalo terrible

"Me pareció raro verlos tan cerca" se encogió de hombros "pero supongo que no importa" mintió, realmente estaba preocupado ¿Por qué sakura no le había dicho la verdad?... acaso ella… NO, ella lo amaba ¿verdad?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

"!Kero, iré a comprar unas cosas para la cena!" grito la antigua card captor des de el umbral de su puerta, para luego dirigirse a la tienda

"Buenas noches, Sakura" nuestra protagonista voltio y se sorprendió de ver a un muy sonriente Saito

"Buenas noches, Saito" dijo disimulando su nerviosismo, después de lo que CASI paso en la mañana prefería estar alejada de el

"¿A dónde vas? Hermosa Sakura" esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que la ojiverde alcanzo a escuchar provocando un sonrojo en ella

"A… la tien-da" dijo aparentando estar calmada

"Te acompaño" Sakura no logro decir nada por que ya Saito la tenia del brazo conduciéndola a la tienda.

Luego de comprar las cosas que a Sakura le hacían falta para la cena, Saito insistió en acompañarla a su casa, aunque Sakura se niego el insistió tanto que termino por convencerla.

"Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana. Adiós." La card master se iba dar la vuelta pero Saito fue más veloz que ella y logro darle un "_beso de despedida" _cerca de la boca dejando a Sakura estática.

"Adiós" dijo para darse la vuelta y marcharse

Sakura entro a su casa, un poco confundida sin darse cuenta que alguien había visto la escena desde la calle.

"¡¡ESE TIPO CASI LA BESA EN LA BOCA!!" gritaba Shaoran caminando de un lado para el otro apretándole la cabeza como si quisiera exprimirse el cerebro.

Mientras tanto Eriol lo miraba muy divertido, definitivamente era muy entretenido ver a su amigo con sus ataques de celos.

"Tranquilo, Sakura te ama. No tienes por que temer" replico el ojiazul con calma

"Si… eso espero" susurro con impotencia en su voz

"¿Eso esperas?, no estarás dudando del amor de sakura ¿o si?" Eriol miro seriamente a su amigo, ¿Cómo podía dudar que Sakura lo amaba? Eso era una tontería, si nunca había conocido ninguna pareja tan enamorada como esos dos

"Es que… talvez no soy lo que ella merece" dijo apretando los puños

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto levemente sorprendido ante tal revelación

"Por que… soy un tonto siempre que estoy con ella me comporto de una manera muy…. Tímida, me sonrojo y a veces no se ni que decirle" confeso ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

"Pero también te he visto como la besas con mucha pasión" este comentario Shaoran se puso más rojo que un tomate "Sakura te ama por como eres, eso incluye todo lo que has dicho. Y te recuerdo que ella es así contigo también, eso significa que si ese es un motivo para que ella no te ame también es un motivo para que tu no la ames…"

"¡¡QUE TONTERÍAS DICES!! ¡¡SI ESO ES UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE MAS ME GUSTAN DE SAKURA!. Su timidez, la manera en que se sonroja, sonríe…" pero fue interrumpido por una carcajada de su amigo

"¿Lo vez?, no tienes de que preocuparte" afirmo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"Tienes razón, es que el moustro de los celos salio y…"

"Tuviste miedo de perderla, Tranquilo eso no sucederá"

" ¡que rico te quedo el desayuno papá!" exclamo Sakura sonriente mientras iba a dejar los platos a la cocina

Din, don, din, don

"¡Yo abro!" aviso la castaña mientras se dirigía a la puerta "¿Quién será tan temprano?"

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con…"Shaoran"

"Buenos días Sakura" saludo el ambarino con una sonrisa

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" pregunto muy contenta

"vine para que fuéramos juntos al instituto, aunque se nos esta haciendo tarde"

"¡AHHH!" Sakura corrió rápidamente al interior de su casa tomo su mochila y se dirigió a donde estaba Shaoran "Ya estoy lista" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras emprendía el camino al instituto al lado de su novio

Shaoran detuvo el camino, Sakura voltio a verlo confundida, Pero Shaoran se dirigió hasta ella la tomo por la cintura y la beso, ella correspondió al beso y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Ya vamos, o se nos hará tarde" dijo Shaoran agarrando la mano se Sakura tiernamente, caminando a su lado.

"Hoy fue un día muy largo" suspiro la castaña, sujetando con ternura el brazo de su novio

"Tienes Razón, que les parece si vamos a mi casa a tomar el té" pregunto la hermosa amatista

"sería muy agradable, pero… pienso que lo mejor es que practiquemos. Recuerden que Zabaku pude aparecer en cualquier momento…" después de que Eriol dijera esto, a todos se les borro la sonrisa de su rostro, después de todo era cierto, Zabaku estaba al ataque…

"Eriol tiene razón, ya se me había olvidado de Zabaku" Replico el ambarino

"Será mejor que practiquemos, ¿Vamos a tu casa Eriol?" pregunto la ojiverde

"Si vamos, ¿Nos acompañas Tomoyo?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a la azabache

"Por supuesto, no me perderé la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en acción de nuevo" dijo sacando su cámara y con estrellas en los ojos mientras los presentes tenían una gotita en la nuca.

"Bien pues entonces vamos" dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndose a su casa

Lo que ninguno detecto es que había una sombra detrás de un árbol que los observaba…

"Practiquen lo que quieran. Háganse mas fuertes, así será más divertido, pero no lograran vencerlos, eso nunca…"

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡VOLVI!! Hola, espero que me hallan extrañado aquí está el nuevo capitulo urra!!, pronto subiré el noveno, así que paciencia por favor, me han pasado muchas cosas y por eso hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad de subir el capi…

Dejen Review por fa, y si no están inscritos a la pagina déjenme sus comentarios a a y visiten mi pagina es www.QFKB.es.tl Gracias!!.

Sakura: Queila, has que pase más tiempo con Azoran ¡¡POR FAVOR!!

Queila: Lo siento, te prometo que lo intentare…

Sakura: ¿En serio?

Queila: No te prometo nada, después de todo pasaran cosas que…

Sakura: ¿Qué, que? no me asustes

Queila: mejor hablamos después. Adiós.

Sakura: no espera…. Ya se fue.


	9. El Entrenamiento

Noveno Capitulo El Entrenamiento

Fue una semana muy dura de entrenamiento, pasaban peleando entre si para mejorar sus técnicas, también leyeron libros de magia cortesía de Eriol, aunque todos se esforzaban al máximo, la que mas empeño le ponía era Sakura puesto que ella no había recibido entrenamiento como Shaoran ni era la reencarnación de un mago famoso como Eriol…

"¡Ya no puedo más!" La ojiverde estaba desperada ya hace una semana que entrenaba y no había logrado avanzar nada

"Tranquila Sakura, el hecho de que todavía no puedas hacer magia sin las cartas, no significa que no vallas a lograrlo" Tomoyo trataba de consolarla pero sabia por Shaoran que por el poder que tenia Sakura ya debería de por lo menos dominar lo mas básico aunque no hubiera recibido entrenamiento antes, si se ha enfrentado a un montón de peligros con las cartas, y la verdad si estaba preocupada por que parecía que algo estaba bloqueando a Sakura.

"Tomoyo te estoy hablando" Esa frase hizo sacar a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.

"AH, lo siento, ¿que me decías?"

"Decía que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Shaoran a solas, últimamente solo entrenamos…" dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

"Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y no me digas que nada por que te conozco".

"Es Saito, no deja de seguirme y de lanzarme indirectas" suspiro " y creo que Shaoran se dio cuenta de eso, no se que hacer. Ni siquiera me atrevo hablar eso con Shaoran, se que el sería capaz de ir a reclamarle y no quiero más problemas"

"y por eso te has alejado de Shaoran, y no presta suficiente atención al entrenamiento" dijo a modo de afirmación puesto que después de escuchar la confesión de su amiga, había atado clavos y ya sabia todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la card master.

"si." Agacho la cabeza "se que es muy importante incrementar mis poderes por el bien de todos. Pero no puedo dejar que esto me afecte"

"Sakura amas a Shaoran, por lo tanto es normal que te afecte no te sientas culpable por eso" sonrio Tomoyo, para despues poner una cara más seria "tienes que hablar esto con Shaoran, por el bien de ambos y de todos…"

"Tranquilo Shaoran, a mi tambien me preocupa Sakura; sin embargo creo que alterarnos no resolvera nada" dijo tranquilo el joven ingles mientras miraba a su amigo dando bueltas en circulos en su habitación, a este paso haria un oyo en la alfombra.

"Es que ha estado muy rara, se que ella puede dominar magia sin las card, lo se. Pero…" hizo una pausa "algo le pasa y encima ese tal Saito que cada vez se le acerca más" esto ultimo lo dijo lleno de rabia y con fuego en los ojos.

"Creo que es mejor que hables con Sakura, ella no tardara para seguir con el entrenamiento. Pienso que lo apropiado es que hables con ella antes de empezar, así talves "ambos" pongan todo el empeño en el entrenamiento" Shaoran miro asombrado a Eriol "si Shaoran, me he dado cuenta que tu tampoco estas en toda tu capacidad, asi que creo que es mejor quen areglen las cosas de una vez"

"Señor, las señoritas kinomoto y Daidouji, acaban de llegar y los esperan en el recibidos" anuncio Wey, el cual estaba ayudando a los muchachos en su entrenamiento.

"Allí esta tu oportuinidad, yo me llevare a Tomoyo a pasear por el jardín y tu podras hablar con Sakura de una vez" dicho esto ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirijeron al recibidor donde Tomooyo hablaba con una resignada Sakura

"Hola Sakura, Hola Tomoyo. ¿Cómo estan?" pregunto galante Eriol

"BIEN!" contestaron al uninisono

"Tomoyo, acompañame al jardín, quisiera hablar con tigo…"

"Esta bien Eriol" la amatistam sonrio y salio del brazo del joven ingles

"Shaoran, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Sakura viendo a los ojos a su novio y añadio con seriedad "Es algo importante…"

"Sakura ¿Qué pasa?, la verdad es que te he notado rara ultimamente y…" dudo un momento en decirlo "Me he dado cuenta que estas muy cerca de Saito y…"

Que tonto era como podia decircelo a Sakura de esa forma, de seguro ahora piensa de que la estoy acusando de serme inifiel ¿Por qué no puedo espresarme bien cuando estoy con Sakura? Siempre digo cada tontera…

"De eso precisamente te queria hablar" dijo con pesar "Mira quiero aclararte que no es lo que estas pensando…"

"No estoy pensando nada malo de ti Sakura" interrumpion "Creeme nunca lo hajría, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y en la que más confio"

Se acerco a ella y lentamente paso una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra a su mentón oblingandolo a verlo, miro esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba por unos segundos y luego la beso como si nsu vida dependiera de eso, Sakura correspondio al beso con la misma intencidad y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, hasta que despues de varios minutos se separaron por falta de aire:

"Te amo" dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuerpo masculino

"Y yo a ti" Shaoran la estrecho más contra sí

"La verdad es que esstaba muy asustada de que pensaras lo pero de mi" Lo abrazo con más fuerza "Saito, se me a estado insinuando mucho… te juro que trato de evitarlo, de no hacerle caso. Pero… es complicado el es… muy… persistente" acabo en un lebe murmullo

"Entiendo" hizo una pausa que a Sakura le parecio eterna "Cuando sea así, solo llamame" Sakura levanto la cabeza del pecho de su novio para verlo a los ojos con osombro "o simplemente procura nunca estar sola, y de preferencia con migo… y si eso no funciona yo mismo tendre que ponerle un alto a ese tipo para que deje de molestarte…"

"pero Shaoran no quiero que pelees por mi culpa" suspiro "por eso es que dudaba si decirtelo o no, eres muy impulsivo y temia esta reacción"

"Mi querida Sakura" La beso en la frente "Yo solo estoy dandote tu lugar como mi novia que eres… y no te preocupes todavia no pienso en agarrarme a golpez con ese sujeto"

"Esta bien, voy hacer como tu dices, y prometo que siempre te contare todo Shaoran"

"Yo tambien te prometo contarte todo Sakura"

Se besaron denuevo con mucha dulsura…

"Sakura, ya llegaron Yukito, Kero y tu hermano" los jovenes se separaron al instante sonrojados "¡Oh!, Lamento interrumpir pero hay que comensar el entrenamiento, y con lo que costo que Toya aceptara venir a entrenar… despues tendran tiempo para ustedes… los esperamos abajo"

Tomoyo salio de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

"Perfecto otro entrenamiento que tengo que aguantar con tu hermano" suspiro el ambarino

"Ten en cuenta que solo viene una vez por semana, y nosotros practicamos tres veces por semana. No lo ves tanto"

"Supongo que tengo que agradecer eso" tomo aire "Bien es mejor que ballamos antes de que se ponga más histerico de lo que seguro ya viene"

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa a su novio y lo llevo de la mano a la sala donde todos los esperaban.

Eriol: Definitivamente te gusta poner a mis estimados amigos en situaciones bochornosas…

Queila: ¿acaso eso te molesta?

Eriol. En lo absoluto, al contrario me parece muy divertido

Queila: ¡wow! Ps eres el primero que no viene a alegarme por algo que paso en el fic.

Eriol: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es entretenido.

Queila: tu nunca cambias ¿verdad?

Eriol: No.

Eriol se acerco se arrodillo ante Queila tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, para luego irse caminando dejando a su autora con el rostro totalmente rojo…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: si ya se que me he tardado mucho pero bueno, no hay justificación aquí les dejo el capitulo y tratare de subir el otro pronto. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! QUE ESTE AÑO SEA LLENO DE BENDICIONES PARA TODOS USTEDES… porfavor envien sus comentarios y si no están inscritos en la pagina mandenlos ha visiten mi pagina!! .tl muy pronto una nueva pagina de ccs y naruto… esperenla!

¿Qué pasara ahora? S+S han tenido sus problemas… El hermano de Sakura esta arto del entrenamiento y el pobre de shaoran tiene que aguantarlo pero lo más preocupante es que el enemigo no ha hecho nada hasta ahora esta tregua es demasiado estensa, como para ser verdad ¿Qué estara tramando?


	10. Viviendo la espera

Decimo Capitulo Viviendo la espera

Esto definitivamente no le agradaba, todo lo que esta pasando la confunde, estaba feliz de que Shaoran ya se hubiera instalado definitivamente en Tomoeda con TODA su familia en la gran mansión Li, pero… apenas y lo veía. Es decir Shaoran iba de la escuela a su casa, y ahí tenia clases de espada, hechicería, costumbres sobre su clan y el concilio… ahora solo lo veía en la escuela y en los entrenamientos…

Tal vez estaba siendo injusta, desde que Shaoran vino a Japón ya le había explicado que tenia grandes responsabilidades como jefe del clan Li, también le había comentado que a los 16 años comenzaría a hacerse cargo de su clan y cuando cumpliera los 18 tendría que entrar al concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Pobre Shaoran:

"_Estoy siendo muy egoísta, el pobre tiene que afrontar todas esas responsabilidades el solo" _suspiro y hundió más su cabeza en la almohada _" De seguro el también se sentía mal por no verla ya que cada vez que viene a traerme a casa para ir al colegio…" _ se sonrojo instantáneamente por el recuerdo _"Siempre me besa como… como si… fuera la ultima vez… y me dice que me extraña mucho"_

Le encantaba que el la besara de esa manera todas las mañanas era un beso cargado de pasión y dulzura. El estaba haciendo lo posible para que ella no sintiera el tiempo que no paspaban juntos.

Se paro en la cama con gesto decidido.

Si el hacia todo para que ella estuviera bien, ella haría hasta lo imposible por ser una buena novia y tratar de de liberar un poco la carga que agobiaba a su pobre novio…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Saito, no has logrado nada y ciertamente estoy comenzando a exasperarme…" la voz de Zabaku sonaba tan calmada y a la vez tan incitada

"Lo siento he hecho hasta lo imposible por acercarme a la car máster y arrebatársela a esa escoria de Li" bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento "Esos dos se tienen demasiada confianza…"

"¿Confianza?" se levanto disgustado "Confianza es lo que te di a ti para cumplir con este objetivo simplemente tenias que separarla de Ese maldito mocoso Li, para que así estuviera más vulnerable el día de la profecía"

"Lo lamento en serio lo he intentado mi señor…"

"Desde ahora tu objetivo será otro" hizo una mueca realmente espantosa

"¿A que se refiere mi señor?"

"A Que ahora te vas a dedicar a conquistar a esa mocosa, prima de Shaoran Li"

Saito parpadeo confundido y se puso a meditarlo un momento, lo había entendido si hacia que Mei Ling Li se enamorara de el en la batalla iba a causar mucha impresión y ¿será capaz el próximo jefe del clan Li matar a la persona que mas ama su adorada prima? Será muy interesante descubrirlo…

"Como ordene mi señor" dicho esto se desvaneció

No estaba nada tranquilo Zabaku no aparecía por ningún lado, tenía a todo el clan Li detrás de el y ni siquiera pudieron encontrar su ubicación hasta el momento, y tampoco tenia idea de cuanto se llevaría a cabo la batalla… esto realmente lo exasperaba apenas hoy le habían llegado los documentos que confirmaban que el lugar místico de todo Japón era Tokio, ahí se llevaría la batalla… era lo único que sabia.

"_Demonios… es lo único que se, de seguro Zabaku sabe incluso que día será" _ Se apretó las sienes con ambas manos "Todo tiene que salir por que si no mi futuro con Sakura, el del Clan Li y el de toda la humanidad no existirá…"

Toc toc

"Pase"

"Disculpe señorito pero lo buscan" dijo el amable señor Wey

"Hazlo pasar" informo con desgano sentándose en el sillón de su despacho

El anciano se retiro dando paso a una delicada figura que le dedico una sonrisa radiante a su novio.

"'¿Sakura que haces aquí?" pregunto el ambarino sonrojado ya que su novia venia vestida con un vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus bien tornadas piernas y un leve escote que dejaba ver parte de su exquisito busto. Shaoran se sonrojo aun más al notar sus pensamientos

"Ps vine a visitarte, soy tu novia ¿No? Tengo derecho. O ¿Acaso te molesta?" Pregunto aparentando tristeza

"Sabes que no amor… simplemente me sorprendió un poco" Dicho esto se levanto del sillón y se acerco a ella la abrazo con mucha ternura después se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos "Además me encanta que vengas a verme tu sonrisa hace que mi día sea perfecto"

Esto hizo que Sakura se sonrojara pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya tenia los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, moviéndose armoniosamente y subiéndola al cielo…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Esto no me gusta" dijo Toya Kinomoto muy disgustado

"Toya Tranquilízate" hablo tan tranquilo como siempre Yukito

"Es que ver a ese mocoso cerca de mi hermana no me agrada, y para colmo los malditos entrenamientos me tienen hartos he tenido que faltar a unas clases y eso que no voy a todos"

"Toya admite que lo que más te molesta es ver a tu hermanita con su novio"

El aludido le mando una mirada acecina con la cual no se inmuto (Yukito es una de las contadas personas que no se inmutan ante la mirada de toya 0_o)

"Además están aprendiendo a manejar tu magia espiritual gracias a las instrucciones del señor Wey y de los demás maestros del joven Li" dijo la forma falsa de Yue con una gran sonrisa

"Ni me lo recuerdes, aun no soporto la idea que gracias a los maestros del mocoso estoy dominando mi magia" una vena se visualizo en su frente " ¡Maldición! Hubiera preferido seguir entrenando en casa de ese mocoso ingles…"

"Sabes bien que ahora que la Mansión Li esta terminada y que toda la familia Li vino a vivir aquí, lo mejor era que fuéramos a entrenar allá con los maestros de Li, sin mencionar que tiene un buen campo de entrenamiento"

"Yuki, de verdad no entiendo como le haces para ver todo tan rosa…" añadió con dejo de protesta en su voz "odio ir a esa casa"

"Oye Toya no será que…"

Toya lo miro con cara confundida y un poco sorprendido a la vez ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

"Te estas enamorando de Femei"

Se dio cuenta…

"Interpretare tu silencio" Dicho esto comenzó a comer una gran bolsa de galletas mientras un sonrojado Toya lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

Faren: así que Toya esta enamorado de mi linda hermanita

Queila: Ps si

Faren: pero eso no me parece justo…

Queila: ¿A que te refieres?

Faren: a que…

Queila mira muy atenta a Faren por lo que va a decir

Faren: ¡¡¡MIS OTRAS HERMANAS Y YO NO TENEMOS A NADIE!!!

Queila se cae al suelo (Típica caída de anime)

Queila: bueno… Ps… veré que hacer

Faren: ¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡Gracias!!

Faren se va bailando dejando a la autora con una gota en la cabeza

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les halla gustado siento que he mejorado en mi redacción ¿Qué creen? Bueno quería comunicarles que su querida autora a comenzado sus clases!! Ya tengo que estudiar otra vez así que les pido paciencia, para los capítulos por que definitivamente Bachillerato no es facial!! Pero si le sigo echando ganas dentro de dos años me voy a la universidad!! Bueno ahora pacemos al capitulo pobre Shaoran tiene muchas presiones, yo le ayudaría con gusto jiji. Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Toya enamorado de una de las hermanas de Shaoran? Wow ahora va a tener a Shaoran de cuñado por los dos lados Pero… ¿Qué sentirá Femei? Mmm…

Dejen review!! Y los que no están inscritos en la pagina mándenme sus comentarios a Me gustaría que me mandaras sugerencias para el fic… es muy importante para mi saber su opinión… visiten mi pagina .tl o .com está ultima aun en construcción…


End file.
